commonbornefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Overview Large bipedal creatures with huge claw like arms, leathery bat-like wings, covered in scales of a colour unique to it's ancestry and intelligent beyond the standard for humans, the Dragon is a fearsome beast. With powerful breath-weapons, for the longest time they dominated the skies and the mountains. Dragons are fiercely territorial. They will barely allow a dragon of the same type, let alone another of the three types, enter their lands- as all in it from the food to the people are their possessions. Three breeds of Dragon are documented in historical records, the Chromatic, Metallic and Gem. Not only does their breed influence their colour, but it also influences their alignment, as each of the three main breeds allied with a different god or cause in the early days of reality. In inter-dragon relations, there is an Order of Prestige. A dragon avoids those of the same rank, orders those below it and obeys those above. Although not every dragon obeys this order, the majority will kowtow to their superiors in prestige. Aging As they age, Dragons grow larger and more powerful. An Ancient dragon of any breed is a fearsome and terrifying beast, huge beyond belief, but fortunately rare. Dragons are born in a Clutch, usually of three to six eggs, and their clutchkin are the only draconic friends they have. In this phase, known as the Wyrmling stage, they are dependent on and looked after by their parents. This is the only time their parents will live together. Once they pass the Wyrmling stage of youth they are forced out of their parents lands to find a land of their own- gently in the case of the Gem, sternly for the Metallic and through fear for the Chromatic. The parents will then fight, with the loser being sent off to find a new land as well. In their youth, dragons will take to the skies and patrol their territory, expecting it to be seized from them by one of their clutch-kin, while older dragons tend to lead more sedentry lives, as rare are those who would challenge such a fearsome beast. Dragons will typically breed once, but sometimes long-lived dragons will have a second Clutch as a celebration. Dragons can live potentially more than a thousand years. Metallic Dragons Considered the "Good-Aligned" dragons, the Metallic are followers of Bahamut. The lands they rule over are normally allowed to thrive, and people living under their protection are safe from attacks from other dragons and unholy demons. As with all Dragons, the Metallic have an order of prestige, in ascending order; Copper, Brass, Bronze, Silver, and Gold with the Platinum Dragon Bahamut as the ultimate authority. Gold Dragons are considered to be holy by the Draconic Path, as a group of twelve Gold Dragons form the retinue of Bahamut, considered chief of their gods. Gem Dragons The "Neutral-Aligned" dragons, now extinct. The Gem Dragons once ruled lowlands and plains. Gem dragons refused to ally with Tiamat or Bahamut, instead choosing their own path. Scholars debate whether had they allied with either side, they would have survived their extinction. Considered the most self-obsessed of all the Dragons, the Gem Dragons focussed on their progeny and their lands. They would neither hinder nor help the development of societies in their lands, and would rarely leave their homelands for any reason- breeding was difficult because of this, and newborns rare. The Gem order of prestige was; Amethyst, Crystal, Topaz, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby and Obsidian. In the Long Night Era, the Gem Dragons refused to ally with the Winter King, and in a fit of rage he wiped them all from the mortal realms, bringing an end to their kin. Chromatic Dragons The "Evil-Aligned" Chromatic Dragons are what most people picture when they think of dragons- a large, terrifying beast that spews magic from it's jaws, feasting on sacrifices and sitting atop a pile of gold. The Chromatic Dragons allied with the dark god Tiamat, choosing to live a life where lesser creatures would fear and worship them. When an area is ruled by a Chromatic Dragon, they rule with an iron clawed fist- they demand regular tribute and even blood sacrifices according to their personal taste, building up their horde. Once a town they rule is unable to provide, they will destroy it and feast upon it's citizens who are unlucky enough to be left behind, before finding a replacement. The Chromatic order of prestige is; White, Green, Blue, Red, and Black. Unlike other breeds, the Chromatic will kill those who they see as trying to violate the order, one of the few times several of them will combine and work together- usually they are isolated and violent towards each other. Fairy Dragons Much smaller than regular dragons, this strange fey-realm dwelling breed are known to be tricksters, always chaotic in alignment. Rather than having specific colours, they change colour and form as they age. They tend to move in small groups and stick together as family; making them incredibly unique compared to other dragons that are usually solitary creatures. Fairy Dragons will bond with other species. Although it is rare for them to give trust, once they do they become loyal friends for life. Fairy Dragons also have a sweet-tooth, enjoying sweet fruits and other things with a sugary or almost-sickening flavour. As well as this, they like people who have a sweet tooth more than those who do not, seeing them as kindred spirits. They can smell out how much a person prefers sweet or bitter things as they smell of their preference. Other Dragons Legends and fairy tales speak of hundreds of other Dragon Breeds, but accounts vary- and are probably heavily fictitious. These dragons, if they ever existed outside of myth, are long dead. Category:Creatures